Another Big Wedding
by Mriana
Summary: Setting: After Nemesis. Picard and Beverly are getting married. Scotty is preciding over the wedding and is also giving Jean-Luc a bachelor party.


Please send me feedback on how to place scene breaks into my stories on this site. I've tried all I know. I just hope the story isn't too confusing for all of you.

"**Another Big Wedding**"

"Will, it won't be that bad!" Deanna tried to encourage him. "It's just an Irish tradition."

"Actually, it's Scottish or at least Beverly's ancestry is."

"What ever. You can wear it for one evening."

"Deanna, there's nothing under here!"

"Are you going to be doing flips?"

"No, but I think I'm going to need a bottle of whiskey to even wear it."

"Well, Scotty is going to be there," Deanna replied. "I'm sure he'll wear a kilt and bring the best Irish whiskey there is."

"Deanna, he's Scottish too, thus the nickname Scotty. He'll have no problem wearing this outfit."

"I don't know. There's some reason why Scottish men are notorious for their whiskey."

"Maybe, but it's Irish Whiskey. As far as I know, there's no Scottish Whiskey."

"Irish. Scottish. What's the difference?"

"One's from Ireland and the other is not."

"Merde!" Picard swore. "Beverly, must I wear this ghastly dress! It's worse than a dress uniform!"

"Jean-Luc, it's not that bad."

"I never pictured that on my wedding day, I'd be wearing a dress. I had hoped for a tux."

"Hold still, Jean-Luc, or I can't resize this for you."

"Watch it with that over grown diaper pin!" Jean-Luc exclaimed.

"It's not an over grown diaper pin, Jean-Luc."

"OK then. What is it?"

"It's a kilt-pin."

"I still call it an over grown diaper pin."

"Call it what you will, Jean-Luc. You and Riker are still wearing these kilts for our wedding whether you like it or not."

"And if I don't?"

"You will and you'll deal with it."

"Now you sound like you are talking to one of your patients," Jean-Luc stated with sarcasm as he continued to protest. "I don't understand why Will and I can't wear a tux."

"Because Scotty is presiding over the wedding and what's left living of my family will be there and we are Scottish by ancestry."

"But you're from North America, Beverly. Not Scotland."

"Even so, we still have our traditional ways, too. You do know I have some Scot in my family tree don't you?"

The chime rang to Picard's quarters.

"Oh, so now you tell me. Enter!" Picard rolled his eyes. "Where's my bottle of Chateau Picard. I'm going to need it."

"Why don't you just join Will? He's trying to find a bottle of whiskey right now," Deanna said as she entered. "He insists he can't wear that kilt, or dress as he calls it, until he's good and drunk on whiskey."

"No he didn't!" Beverly exclaimed.

"Yes, he did. I told him to wait until after the wedding, because I feel Scotty will bring the best Scottish Whiskey."

"It's Irish Whiskey, Deanna," Beverly corrected.

"He said the same thing. Even so, he's not waiting for Scotty's "good stuff"."

"Neither shall I," Picard stated. "I don't care if it's out of date and rotten. I'll still drink a bottle of Chateau Picard before the ceremony at this rate. Ouch! Beverly! I told you to watch it with that giant diaper pin!"

"That's what you get for disrespecting the kilt!" Beverly informed him. "How would you like it if I disrespected some aspect of your heritage?"

"Why? There's nothing as degrading as this," Picard stated.

"Oh, I don't know," Deanna replied, "How about."

"I'm getting a drink," Picard interrupted before Deanna could say another word and walked out of his quarters.

"Men!" Beverly exclaimed. "Why do we marrying them when they have no respect for our ways?"

"Will was a little reluctant about being in the nude at our wedding on Betazed. More embarrassed than reluctant actually and I think that it's the same case here, too."

"It's because they are not Scottish."

"Or Betazoid," Deanna added.

"If they were, they wouldn't be as reluctant," Beverly stated. "It's the culture. It's so definite on what is masculine and what is not. Besides, I've never seen anything so sexy as a kilt on a handsome man. Have you?"

"Not unless it's a human male completely naked," Deanna stated and they both giggled.

Picard walked into Ten-Forward and sat down beside Will at the bar.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Will asked, not looking at Picard. Instead he stared into his drink.

"Uh-hum," He agreed, not looking back at him. "What are you drinking? Something strong I hope."

"Whiskey Sour," Will answered still staring into his drink.

"I think I'd rather go for the whiskey straight at this point," Picard stated.

"I'm saving that for after the wedding, with maybe a shot or two just before the ceremony."

"I, for one, may just get bloody plastered at my bachelor party," Picard informed him.

The waitress approached Picard and asked him what he would like. "A White Russian, since Romulan Ale is illegal in these parts."

The waitress nodded and set about to getting his drink.

"Now that's a stiff drink," Will stated.

"Yes. It is."

"These are women's clothes!" Worf growled.

"Well, does it help that you can put a Sgian Dubh in your hose?" Geordi asked.

"What is that?" Worf asked incredulous.

"It's like a dagger, I guess you could say."

"Let's see it," Worf demanded. "This could be not so bad if I can have weapons hidden on me."

Geordi got the Sgian Dubh.

"This is a child's toy!" Worf yelled.

"Well, did you really think it would be real?"

"I had hoped it would be something worth while," Worf growled again.

"Well, at least try the kilt on so we can make sure it does not go below your knees."

"NO!" Worf yelled. "And how is it you get out of this?"

"I don't know," Geordi replied. "I guess because I'm the usher and don't pass for Scot."

"Neither do I, but the Captain wants me to be a groom's man. I feel I should do him the honour, but not in these women's clothes!"

"Actually, Worf, they are men's clothing."

"Only for the weak! I shall not wear these!"

"Beverly wants every man in the wedding party to wear them."

"I will not degrade myself to wear female attire!" Worf headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Geordi asked.

"To find some Klingon Blood wine!"

Beverly was surprised on how childish men could be. She tried hard to convince them to wear the kilts. They were Howard clan Tartans. They were red with green and yellow lines going through the red.

Their wedding day was quickly approaching and little change in their attitudes towards the kilts. They sat around mourning their fate of the next day instead of enjoying a real bachelor party.

"Now, she's wanting me to wear a kilt," Geordi informed them. "I really don't see the problem with them."

"You wouldn't," Will remarked as he swigged down another shot of whiskey. "You're the only one of us who hasn't found a woman."

"He is weak," Worf stated as he drunk his Klingon Blood wine.

"I don't know what he is, but he's the only one who is giving in to these dresses," Jean-Luc replied as he took another sip of his wine.

Scotty entered the party, "What the bloody hell! Ye all should be drinkin' Irish whiskey at this party and where are the girls? We've got ta 'ave girls at a bachelor party!"

"Their holographic," Will said sarcastically. "I only wish these dresses were."

"What dresses?" Scotty asked.

"These," Picard gestured to the pile of kilts they had thrown on the floor in a pile.

"What in God's name! These are not dresses, me lads and should be treated with more respect or ye shall have to press them again before the ceremony."

"They are women's clothes!" Worf informed Scotty.

"Indeed?" Scotty remarked. "Leave it to a bloody Klingon to degrade the Scottish culture!"

"Grrr!"

"And what is this?" Scotty asked as he sniffed Will's bottle of whiskey. "Cut rate Bajoran Whiskey?"

"Kentucky," Will grinned boyishly.

"Those blokes know nothing about whiskey!" Scotty stated. "They leave the highlands for the highlands of the North America and forget how to make a good whiskey! Here. This is the real McCoy! No real relationship to the ole country doctor, but 'e knew nothin' about whiskey either."

Will poured himself a shot of Scotty's whiskey, "Hey, this is really good! Got anymore bottles of that stuff? I have a feeling we're going to need it." Will passed the bottle around.

"Packs a kick," Worf approved.

"Not French," Jean-Luc inferred.

"Oh, ye blue blood!" Scotty accused.

"Hey, I'm a captain. You can't say that to me," Jean-Luc said defensively.

"Oh, but I can, Laddie," Scotty replied. "Ye forget, I'm an admiral. Drink up ole chap, for tomorrow yer tied at the hip!"

Jean-Luc obliged Scotty. They finished one bottle and Scotty managed to come up with another.

"Let's bring out the lassies!" Scotty ordered and several skimpily clad dancers appeared.

"You sure know how to throw a party, Admiral," Geordi complimented as a woman planted herself on his lap and shook her chest in his face as music played.

Geordi had a look of bemusement on his face. Scotty smiled as he watched and took another swig of whiskey. He had given them each a bottle of their own and they were all partaking of the whiskey.

"Yes and good taste in women," Will replied.

"Agreet," Picard slurred. "But don't let Beferly or Deanna hear you say that."

"Can't hold your liquor, Captain?" Will asked teasingly.

"I cawn holds my liquor," He insisted. "I'm juss uses to wine, thas all."

"Ah, do I hear a challenge?" Scotty asked.

"No!" Geordi insisted. "That's not a challenge."

"Oh, but me thinks it is," Scotty insisted.

"Hey, I don't think that's a good idea," Geordi said. "They need to be their best tomorrow for the ceremony."

"Geordi is weak!" Worf insisted as he eyed one of the dancing women.

"That he is lad. That he is," Scotty agreed. "Especially, if he's worried about a little challenge affecting them come the morrow."

Will took Scotty's challenge and Picard finally agreed. Scotty passes out more whiskey and it was not long before Scotty had them dancing a jig and cutting loose.

"Ye ought to try it with the kilts, lads!"

"Only if I can have a real weapon and not some child's toy!" Worf growled.

"Is that what's botherin' you, laddie? Well, I can fix that," Scotty goes to the replicator and replicates a real Sgian Dubh.

Worf studied the knife and ran his fingers down the edge. Then approved of it's sharpness with a nod. "A real man's weapon to keep on his person."

"Aye! Now ye try the kilt on?"

"Grr! Only if I must," Worf takes a big swig of whiskey and staggers over to the pile of kilts. "Almost as good as blood wine."

"Aye, that it is, but better."

"No, not better," Worf replied back to Scotty.

"Ah, laddie ye 'ave no idea!"

"Grr! Must you call me laddie?"

"Ye are younger than I, are ye not?"

Worf just looked at him and let out another growl.

"Well, don't get yer pants a fired!"

Thud!

Everyone turned around to see Picard passed out on the floor.

"Ah, that's gonna hurt in the morrow!" Scotty exclaimed. "Just as ye said, Will. The ole chap can't 'old his liquor."

"Ya can say that again," Will replied.

"Still not blood wine."

"Ye can suit yerself, Klingon, if ye like, but I promise ya, if ye drink yer blood wine now, ye'll feel it in the morrow if not before," Scotty informed him.

"I need more of a punch before I put the socks on."

"They're not socks, laddie! They're hose!" Scotty informed him.

"Stockings! A woman's sock!" Worf criticized.

"Call it what ye will, but I'll 'ear none of it!"

"Where's my blood wine!"

"Well, at least you 'ave not quit on the good stuff," Scotty said to Will.

"No, I know a good whiskey when I taste it."

"Too bad the others don't."

"Thanks for making this party, but I'm afraid another is out for the count," Will said gesturing towards Geordi.

He had passed out on the couch. None of the dancing women could appeal to his drunken soul now.

"Ah, let 'im sleep it off. 'e'll be fine come mornin'," Scotty said.

"Yes," Will agreed admiring one of the women who danced his direction and was now rubbing up against his body in a forbidden dance movement.

His breath smelled strongly of whiskey, but the woman seemed to be ignoring it as she moved in closer to him. She brushed her upper body against his and Will leered at her.

"Don't get any ideas, laddie," Scotty said. "The ole lady will get into a real snit."

"Yes, you're right," Will nodded as he tried to peel the woman off of him. "Sorry."

Worf was drinking his blood wine again and it was not long before he was snoring a Klingon snore.

"Lord 'ave mercy! 'e wake the dead!" Scotty exclaimed.

"You should hear him sneeze," Will replied.

"I'm sure the universe would 'ear 'im!"

"Well, it looks like we're the only two standing," Will said looking around.

"That we are, aside from the lassies. Shall we cut the music and send 'em 'ome?"

"Maybe we should. Not much fun juss the two of us," Will was also developing a slur to his speech.

"Especially, when the guess of 'onour is out cold on the deck of the ship."

They sent the women on their way. Then Will and Scotty finished off the whiskey together.

"Well, Laddie," Scotty paused to remember his thought.

"You were abous to say," Will slurred.

"Ah, right. Me thinks I shall call it a night."

"We both should," Will agreed.

Geordi had the couch and Worf was out in an overstuffed chair. So, the two found a space on the floor and fell asleep.

It was nearly two in the afternoon when they awoke. They all moaned and held their heads.

"My brain!" Geordi groaned.

"What time is it?" Picard moaned.

"Ah," Will groaned, "Nearly two."

"My brain is going to explode blood wine," Worf stated.

Ignoring Worf, Picard asked with little emotion due to his pounding head, "What did you say, Will?"

"It's nearly two."

Jean-Luc jumped up with alarm, but his head started to pound harder. After holding his head for a few minutes he said, "Beverly is going to kill me."

The guys rushed as fast as their hangovers would allow them to hurry. "Ye can't wear the belt like that, Jean-Luc and ye tie, Will is askew!"

"Ah, my head," Worf groaned.

"Your head?" Geordi asked while trying to push away the after effects of alcohol off his tongue. "Mine feels like it already exploded in my mouth!"

"Laddies, if you don't stop yer belly aching ye'll make us all later than what we'll be already."

"Someone shoot me out of a torpedo tube!" Picard groaned.

"Worf, lad. Ye can not place the Sgian Dubh in the hose like that! They'll get a runner in 'em."

"How do I place it, then?"

"Like thus."

"Oh, no. Not the diaper pin," Jean-Luc grumbled.

"No, no! You don't put it through both sides of the kilt. If ye do, ye could rip the material before ye get to the alter!"

"You mind doing the honours, Sir?" Will asked holding the kilt-pin in the air to offer Scotty.

"Indeed. I accept. At least all of ye will get there with yer clothes on!"

"Oh, I'm not worried about that, Sir," Riker said with a grin.

"And why's that, Laddie?"

"I married my wife in the nude."

"Ye what? Were ye both drunk?"

"No, she's Betazoid."

"Almost as bad," Scotty replied.

"Well, I didn't practice holding my stomach in, so I'd like to keep my clothes on, thank you," Picard stated.

"I hope none of my brothers see me like this," Worf complained.

"Why not, Worf?" Geordi asked. "You could start a new trend."

Worf growled at Geordi, and then grabbed his pounding head.

"Laddies, stop before I blow you off the ship meself!" Scotty threatened.

"Maybe it would cure us," Worf grumbled.

"Where's Scotty?" Beverly fretted. "He's suppose to do the ceremony."

"They'll be here, Beverly," Deanna tried to comfort her while they waited for word that all the men had arrived.

"No, it's after two. I'm going after them."

"Beverly, isn't it an Earth belief that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"Damn that superstition. I'm going to find out what is going on with them!"

Beverly walked out of her dressing area in her wedding dress to look for the men. She gets to Jean-Luc's quarters and walks through the door.

"Jean-Luc, what is the meaning of this?"

"Beverly, please. I'm not feeling too great right now. Do you have a hypo?"

"I will give you no such thing! You're hung over and on our wedding day! All of you are! How dare you!"

"Fiery, isn't the lass?" Scotty asked.

"Yes," Worf agreed.

"I'll give you fiery, Admiral Montgomery Scott!"

"Lassie, at least I got 'em to wear the kilts without further rebuttal."

She looked at the group of men. They were all wearing the kilts. Her mouth dropped.

"Shall we get on with it before they change their minds?" Scotty asked her.

"Y,yes," Beverly replied still stunned by the men dress in the formal Scottish attire. "You're a miracle worker!"

"Aye! So I've been told."

Geordi was seating guests while the wedding party was preparing for the ceremony. "I keep feeling a draft," he thought to himself.

"Glad you could make it, Alyssa," Crusher said as she hugged her.

"Sorry, it was at the last minute. Patients, you know."

"How is it being a doctor?" Deanna asked.

"Wonderful," Alyssa smiled.

"Oh, there's yours and Worf's cue," Beverly said.

"OK."

Alyssa held onto Worf's arm and they entered the chapel. The chapel was on the Enterprise in the far corner of the ship. Few people used it, except for special occasions anymore, due to lack of time during the dominion war, and other tour of duties. Now that there was no war happening its use had started picking up again.

"I can't wait to get out of this dress," Worf growled softly.

"Oh, Worf. You look very handsome," Alyssa assured him.

"Says you."

Next came Will and Deanna. Deanna and Will smiled at each other just before they locked arms.

"Ever think we'd be walking down the aisle again?" Will asked softly.

"Only if it were for someone's wedding," Deanna whispered and continued smiling. "By the way, you look almost as handsome as you did on our wedding day on Betazed."

"Almost?" Will asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're only half naked."

Picard was already up front waiting for Beverly to enter. He already knew she was beautiful, but he still could not wait to see her. He was still a little self-conscious of his mode of dress, but he still could not wait to finally be married to the woman he loved.

Scotty stood ready to commence the ceremony. He was not the least bit uncomfortable in his kilt. He was dress to the nines. He had everything on that a good Scotsman would wear at such a formal occasion.

Then there was Lwaxana Troi, who was making her grand entrance, naked.

"Mrs. Troi!" Geordi exclaimed. "This is a human wedding."

"Yes, and you're not naked under that skirt?"

Geordi was embarrassed again, "Well, yeah, but."

"No butts. Please, I don't really want to see any human butts," Lwaxana stated. Then she looked him up and down and smiled, "Although, yours might not look too bad."

Geordi was now really self-conscious. "Here, Mrs. Troi. This is your seat," It was in the second row, but she made no qualms about it.

"Thank you, Mr. LaForge."

Bum-bum-ba-bum, came Beverly's cue. She came around the corner and entered the chapel area escorted by Miles O'Brien.

"She looks stunning," Picard thought with a smile, "The most beautiful woman in the world."

"There's Daddy," Keiko whispered to Miles's and her children as they sat in the pews watching.

"Daddy!" Molly shouted with glee.

Miles placed a finger over his mouth to quiet his daughter. He too was wearing a Kilt, but of the Irish tradition. Scotty had teased him about his kilt, saying, "If it's not Scottish, its crap!" Even so, with Beverly's approval, he wore it with pride. Only after he reminded Scotty of whose whiskey he had been drinking.

"With the exception of the whiskey," Scotty replied. "It's not crap."

Miles handed Beverly off to Jean-Luc. "Congratulation, Ole man," he said as he gave her hand to Jean-Luc. Then he took his seat beside Keiko and their children.

"Dearly beloved," Scotty began. "We are gathered here today, to join this man, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and this woman, Beverly Howard-Crusher in holy matrimony. If anyone here has just cause as to why these two should not be married forever hold your peace."

"He forgot something," Picard whispered to Beverly.

"Laddie, I did not, for I am going to marry ye. It's about time ye two got hitched. Now do be quiet until I say ye can speak."

Picard smiled and held his tongue.

"Do ye, Beverly Howard-Crusher, take this man to be yer lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Wait, Lassie. There's more," he said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed.

"Jumpin' the gun are ye?" He asked teasingly, and then continued, "To 'ave and to hold, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as ye both shall live? Now ye may say, "I do"."

"I do," She said with a blushing smile.

"And do you, Jean-Luc Picard take this woman to be yer lawfully wedded wife, to 'ave and to hold, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

Scotty turned towards Riker, "The rings, laddie."

Riker searched his pockets for the rings, "Ah! Here we go."

"Almost thought you lost them," Picard said softly.

"Beverly, place the ring on 'is finger and say yer vows."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now, Jean-Luc. Yer turn."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now, by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce ye husband and wife," Scotty declared. "Ye may kiss the bride."

Jean-Luc gave Beverly a very passionate kiss. Then they left for the reception, which was taking place in the holodeck. The wedding party followed them.

They all met in the holodeck. Guinan set the program for an outdoor scene somewhere on Earth. She had planned the reception, with Keiko's help.

A soft breeze blew.

"Is there a draft in here?" Geordi asked.

"No," Worf replied.

Riker clicked his wine glass, "Time for a toast for the happy couple."

Everyone got quiet and listened to Will.

"To the happy couple. I've never met two people more matched for each other. Except for Deanna and me," Will teased. "May you have a lifetime of happiness."

"Hear, hear!" The rest of the wedding party chanted as glasses clanged.

Beverly and Jean-Luc cut the cake and had their first dance. The others joined in finally.

Geordi approached Worf, "I see none of your brothers came. I was hoping you would set a new trend."

"Grr!"

Someone bumped into Geordi just then and his kilt popped up on the back side.

"Hey! Now that was a real draft," he said as he turned and saw a young woman walking away with a grin on her face.

"Well, at least us Frenchmen know how to cover our butts," Jean-Luc teasingly commented.

For the entertainment, Guinan had found some dancers, who begun entertaining the people.

"Sorry, but River dancers were the best I could come up with," Guinan apologized to Beverly.

"Their fine, Guinan."

They did a couple of dances and then the musicians started playing a new song. Vic Fontaine was doing the singing, but as the new song began he was replaced with a new singer. He began singing what appeared to be a Scottish tune. It had a Scottish sound about it, but was not exactly Scottish.

"Well, a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair,  
And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share.  
He fumbled 'round until he could no longer keep his feet,  
And he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street."

"I need some Romulan Ale, now," Worf commented. "I can't stand this anymore!"

People started clapping to the tune, while the River dancers did their jig.

Chorus: Ring ding diddle iddle ay dee oh,  
Ring di diddly ay oh,  
(repeat last line of previous verse)

"It's illegal Worf," Geordi reminded him.

"We got it for Will and Deanna's wedding."

"About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by,  
One says to the other with a twinkle in her eye:  
"See yon sleeping Scotsman, so strong and handsome built?  
I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt!"

"Yeah, and you even said it should be illegal then too."

"Grr!"

(Chorus)

"This song is a classic," Scotty, who was again drunk on Irish whiskey, told Deanna.

"It is?" She asked.

"Aye, heard it long ago. In me youth," he told her. "I just can't remember who sung it."

"They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be;  
Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see.  
And there, behold, for them to view beneath his Scotish skirt,  
Was nothin' more than God had graced him with upon his birth."

"Let's dance, lassie," Scotty then said to a River dancer.

The River dancer woman agreed.

"For a Hillbilly, yer not such a bad jigger," He told her.

"You don't do such a bad jig yourself," she giggled as she complimented with an Ozarkian accent.

(Chorus)

"Not this bloody song!" Miles groaned. "Good thing they don't make songs about the Irish like this or at least not as far as I know."

"I think it's funny, Miles," Keiko told him.

"They marvelled for a moment, then one said: "We must be gone.  
Let's leave a present for our friend before we move along."  
As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon tied into a bow,  
Around the bonnie star the Scot's kilt did lift and show."

"I need a drink, now," Geordi stated. "Guinan just had to add this joke, didn't she?"

"Yes, I did," Guinan stood behind him with a mischievous smile. "It's a funny one too, isn't it?"

"Leave it to you," he replied.

(Chorus)

"I think it's wonderful, Guinan," Deanna said with a smile.

"You would," Will remarked.

"I think so, too," Beverly added as she looked at Jean-Luc. "It's rather cute."

"Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call, and stumbled towards the trees.  
Behind the bush he lifts his kilt, and gawks at what he sees.  
And in a startled voice he says, to what's before his eyes,  
"Oh, lad I don't know where ye been, but I see ye won first prize!"

"I need a bottle of Scotty's whiskey," Will grumbled as he covered his face with one hand.

"Oh, no. I'm not having you passed out tonight."

"Why? Something special?"

"Not unless you don't want to win first prize from me."

"This maybe worth all this humiliation," he said with a grin, then kissed Deanna.

"Oh, it will be. It will be."

(Chorus)

The song finished and Jean-Luc was just as embarrassed, "Beverly?"

"I didn't know she was going to do this," She informed him with her hands raised like she were about to be arrested. "Honestly, Jean-Luc.

"I need a drink. This is too much."

"Oh, no! You're not getting drunk on our wedding night."

"OK, then can I go change?"

Beverly frowned, "If you must."

"May I 'ave this dance?" O'Brien inquired, still in his Irish kilt.

Beverly turned to greet him with a smile, "Miles! Yes, you may."

Bagpipes and fiddles began playing another Scottish tune, this time a real tune and not a joke. The River dancers all danced again as did the rest of the party as Picard went to change.

"Guinan, do all Scots and Irish people celebrate like this?" Lwaxana asked.

"They like to dance and have fun like everyone else. Yes."

"They're so uncultured."

"On the contrary," Guinan said. "They're very cultured and this is part of their culture."

"Umph! And to think they had royalty also!" Lwaxana exclaimed. "This is not how aristocratic people act!"

"Maybe where you come from."

"Is that dancing or jumping?"

"Dancing," Guinan smiled.

"What's it called?"

"That is River dance those dancers are doing, but what O'Brien and Scotty are doing are jigs."

"If you say so."

"Beverly!" Scotty shouted. "Do a Scottish jig for us!"

"No, I can't," she declined.

"Ah! The Dancing Doctor refuses a dance! Me thinks I can't believe me ears!" Scotty exclaimed.

Beverly blushed when she heard her old nickname.

"I'll do an Irish one, if you do a Scottish one," O'Brien offered.

"OK," Beverly gave in and danced a Scottish jig, while the bagpipers and fiddlers continued to play their music.

Picard returned in time to see his new wife having fun dancing a jig. He could not help smiling as he said, "She can really dance a jig."

"Chicken!"

"What?" Picard said as he turned to face Will.

"You changed before anyone else," Will said, "I say that makes you."

"Captain, don't make me demote you!" Picard smiled, knowing Will was teasing him.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that, now, would ya, Sir?" Will smiled back at him.

"No," he said. "In fact, if you would like to cover your butt, be my guest."

"Yeah, wouldn't want anyone to tie a blue bow around what God gave you," Geordi got in on the teasing.

"I don't know. Will wins first prize with me," Deanna said as she slid up to Will and kissed him.

A breathless Beverly walked up beside Jean-Luc, "And so does this man." Then she kissed him.


End file.
